osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Benar/Event Preparation Guide
Greetings! Welcome to Benar's Event Preparation Guide. This Guide was created in order to help players prepare themselves prior the event. Event in Osawari Island Event is time-limited usually a forthnight but sometimes it takes a whole month. Event is known as a place to get limited SL or SSR eromons. It is also good to farm R/HR tickets and Alchemy gems. During Event, New Eromons may be introduced and are available in Gacha or Special Pack. Event is usually based on the Real Life Happenings/Celebration like Christmas or Halloween. Current Event: Hina and the Ice Queen Upcoming Event: 悪党集結！正義も悪も撃チン大作戦 (???) Requirement *Clearing Area 1 Emerald Forest - stage 5 Refuge Clearing the first story area will unlock the event area. Event Area Map During Event, the Area will open by date, with the first area will be available from the beginning of the event or after completing the requirement. Usually there are 3 Event Areas and 1 Expert Area but it is possible for more or less areas. An Area usually consist of 15 stages although sometimes there is an area with less than 15. The 15 stages are divided into 4 pages, as follow: Stage 1-4: The introduction of the event or the involved eromons/bosses. In these stages, the enemies are piece of cake, even for newbies. Stage 5-8: The "next" stages that explain deeper to the event story. The enemies here are also easy to beat. Stage 9-12: The concluded stages, with the boss of the area becomes capture-able. Stage 13-Intermediate: The first "a bit" difficult stage for newbies but still manageable. Having lv40s Eromons will make this stage easy. The boss in this stage is capture-able. Recommended for players who are still new to farm EP and catch the boss. Stage 14-Advance: Difficult for newbies. Boss in this stage is capture-able. Stage 15-Special: '''This stage gives lots of EP to increase the player's rank. Very Difficult if you dont have many SSR or SL eromons. Sometimes items are necessary for this stage. Boss in this stage is capture-able. '''Extreme Area Extreme area is the last area that is really hard to beat. This area will be divide into 4 stages with each of the first 3 stages has a boss from Normal Event Area and the last stage with all bosses. The boss in extreme level has higher capture rate. Example of Extreme area with 1 boss Example of Area with 3 bosses Preparation 'Items' During events, some items become very useful, Monster gems and Delicious bananas to get the rare eromons and Gummies to buff, debuff or heal. Prefered Gummy: *ATK Buff Gummies Lv1 (at least 1) - DP cost 12 *ATK Buff Gummies Lv3 (at least 3) -DP cost 28 *ATK/DEF Debuff Gummies Lv3 (at least 3) - DP cost 33 *SPEED Buff/Debuff Gummies Lv3 (optional) - DP cost 33 *Healing Gummies Lv3 (at least 5)- DP cost 20 Gummies are tradeable with Fairies or Silver Points. Every usable items have DP. This will determine how many items you can use in a run. In one run, you can only use items with max 100 DP, hence 3 is the max number you can use ATK Debuff Gummy LV3. ATK Buff Gummy lv1 can be used to spend the rest of DP after using 3 ATK Buff Gummies. 'Eromons' Eromons are the ones who fight and you need to wisely edit the team to win in the event area. Here are Eromons that you need: *Healer: The most important Eromon if you aim for Special or Expert Level Area. Sometime you even need to bring 2 healers. It is advised to have a 1000HP healer, but Izanai is acceptable, as her moves cost less MP but high HP recovery. Hunting for more Izanai to increase her Moves Lv is recommended as long as you have time for it. Highest Priority to have! *Fighter: Fighter is Eromon with high Attack power and has Attack type move. Recommended to have at least 1 Fighter of every attribute (sapphire, Emerald, Ruby and Topaz). Instead of AOE attack, Single target attack is more useful as you only use the moves against the boss that is usually alone. Nakagami Kokoro is a great Emerald Fighter, and you can get a few from gacha. *Tanker The front line eromons that serve as meatshield to protect the healer or low-defense fighter. Most tankers have ATK Debuff/DEF buff. Nikola is especially useful because she is very tanky, quick and can serve as fighter as well. Please craft her in Alchemy and Level her to max or at least lv60. *Buff and Debuff Eromons In Special stages and Expert Level Area, these eromons can make your run easy. If possible, try to get Eromons with ATK Buff (from gacha) and with DEF Debuff (Nikola and other from gacha too). All Zodiacs Girls in the Kissy Kissy Valentine are great buff/debuff eromons, with their Move Power as high as 40. *Booster In events, New eromons known as boosters will give special effect to increase the amount of EP you gain in a run. They are the main characters in event for players to be in EP top ranking players and to get the EP total rewards. 'Moves' Players can't win a battle without special skill or Moves. Most veteran players edit their team from the moves arrangement. To learn more about the calculation of buff/debuff moves, please refer to here. Of course for early stages, any kind of eromons can handle it just right. *Healing: To recover your eromons' HP. *Buff/ Debuff: Increase/ Decrease the stats temporarily. *Attack: Powerful Damage, to kill the boss quicker. Also to get into Damage ranking top100. *Miscellaneous: "Sniff Out " scans enemy's status, The Wind Cries... Victory!" refills emerald type eromons gauge full. 'Tickets' Tickets become very valuable during events as they are the only way for free players to get boosters. You can exchange Gems with tickets in shop. Tickets are also rewards from Events. Save your tickets and use it when event starts. Using 1 ticket each time will increase the rare eromon appearance although the % to get the said eromon is 20% only (1 of 5). Using 4-5 tickets at once will give better chance to get booster(s) if there is any appear. Using 10 tickets at once has the highest rate to get the booster(s) if there is any appear. However, if none appears in your screen, your 10 tickets will become wasteful. Choose yourself how to use your tickets! Example of tickets become wasted. 'FAQS' References Slanith Otaku's Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MtBAwOxp6ukSLnIDZDLFA OukaTK's Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKyjvIevXvbBumxCjkfSAxQ Category:Blog posts